1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to box constructions, or more particularly to corrugated box constructions suitable for packaging, storing and transporting flat rectangular objects such as books and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to produce shipping and storage boxes in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. The most common is a hollow, six sided cubic or three dimensional rectangular structure having corrugated cardboard side walls as well as top and bottom closures. It is also well known in the art to provide storage and shipping boxes for printed materials such as books and the like. It has been a disadvantage in the book packaging industry to provide means for wrapping books of varying sizes. Typically, an individual box size is needed for the dimensions of a given book. Clearly a book which is too large for its packaging either will not fit at all or will deform the box. Books which are smaller than can be accommodated by a box either require customized padding or else the books are jogged within the box during shipping and hence are subject to damage. This leads to the packager needing a large inventory of different box sizes for shipping books of varying sizes. The present invention provides a carton which can effectively serve a large range of book sizes. The invention provides a carton for packing books and other similar flat, rectangular items which allows for variations in the size of the packaged product and yet provides a cushioned retention of the product without changing the carton size.